grimadventuresfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy
[[Video:Intro Billy & Mandy|thumb|300px|left|Cabecera de Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. (Compuesta por Gregory Hinde y Drew Neumann)]] thumb|180px|Logo de Cartoon Network Studios. Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy es una serie animada creada por Maxwell Atoms y retransmitida originalmente en Cartoon Network desde 2002. La serie es emitida todos los dias a lo largo de la programación. También es emitida en FactoríaDeFicción los fines de semana. Argumento La serie cuenta las aventuras de dos niños: el despistado Billy y su amiga, la cínica Mandy. La vida de ambos recordaría a la de cualquier otro niño de su edad, salvo por una pequeña diferencia: tienen como inseparable amigo a la Muerte, Calavera. Éste se ve obligado a convivir con ellos tras perder una estúpida apuesta para salvar a Don Bigotes, el hámster de Billy. Tras ello, se ve obligado a acompañarlos a clase, compartiendo además el resto de los problemas de la vida diaria: escuela, amigos y, sobretodo, la defensa del vecindario de la amenaza de varios seres del Submundo. Demonio Con Carne y Compañía En sus comienzos, la serie formaba parte de otra producción llamada Demonio Con Carne y Compañía, un show que emitía también la serie Demonio Con Carne del mismo creador. Pero la gran aceptación de los personajes provocó que en el año 2003, se apostara por crear su propia serie, en la que se entrelazan situaciones aparentemente inusuales y un humor sorprendente. El resultado es una serie que desmitifica el miedo a la muerte y que la convierte en un elemento más de nuestra realidad diaria. Datos de la serie thumb|left|230px|Los personajes principales de la serie. Al comienzo de los capítulos, la sorpresa principal son unas escenas protagonizadas enteramente por Mandy frente a un gran fondo negro, desde ahí, dice varias frases que en algunos casos llegan a ser semiadultas. Por razones desconocidas, la única frase que se emite en Cartoon Network es una en la que borra a Billy, el cual, está dentro de un ordenador. En la serie se observan parodias de Harry Potter, Scooby Doo, obras de Lovecraft, etc. Otro tema frecuente que parodia son las obras de Frank Herbert durante episodios enteros. Al final de los créditos de la serie, suena una voz diciendo algo a la inversa. Cuando se invierte, Maxwell Atoms dice: "No, No, this is the end of the show. You're watching it backwards!" ("No, no, esto es el final del espectáculo. ¡Usted lo mira hacia atrás!"). Continuidad No hay continuidad entre los episodios, lo que permite la destrucción o la alteración del mundo, o con la desaparición, horrible transformación, o la muerte de los personajes principales como Mandy al convertirse en el Meteoro Comecerebros. A menudo, al final del episodio, se acaba sin solución. Sin embargo, hay algunas excepciones a la habitual falta de continuidad. Personajes que han aparecido en episodios anteriores que vuelven a aparecer, como Pinocho, que debutó en Cuentos para no Dormir y regresa en Billy en el Mar. Lord Dolor de La Casa de Dolor regresa en Todo se Rompe. Coco de El Gamberro Hombre del Saco regresa en La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco y en Billy y Mandy: La Ira de la Araña Reina. Los personajes suelen comentar el suceso del último episodio en el que aparecieron. Los acontecimientos centrados en personajes recurrentes pueden incluso provocar cambios en los personajes. [[Archivo:Frase_Mandy_ordenador.png|thumb|''"Verlo, oírlo y borrarlo". Única frase de Mandy que se emite en ''Cartoon Network.]] La cuarta pared Billy y Mandy rompen a menudo la cuarta pared, y los personajes suelen mencionar los sucesos de episodios anteriores de una forma humorística. La que rompe la cuarta pared con más frecuencia es Mandy. A menudo parece consciente de la audiencia y los comentarios sobre acontecimientos de actualidad directamente al espectador. Esto es común al comienzo de cada show, donde ofrece al público algún tipo de mensaje. Ella también puede aparecer en diversas formas. Billy también rompe la cuarta pared un gran número de veces, así como Calavera, que dice, "se me da muy bien leer subtítulos al revés". Otro ejemplo es en La Fiambrera de Pandora, donde Mandy, refiriéndose al guión de la serie, dice "¿Quién escribe estas cosas?", entonces, se ve a un niño escribiendo en una máquina de escribir. Música Los compositores de la música de la serie son Gregory Hinde y Drew Neumann.. Episodios de bandas musicales El episodio La Pequeña Tienda de los Horrores tiene como canción ¡CEREBROS!, de Voltaire. En La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy con el Coco, Voltaire vuelve a colaborar en la serie tocando la canción Dueño y Señor. En la misma película, Billy canta Que Miedo, escrita por Maxwell Atoms y Gregory Hinde. La canción Boogie Wonderland de Earth, Wind & Fire cierra la película. En el episodio Concurso de Bandas se canta la canción Darkness, de la banda SPF 1000, compuesto por David Ivy, que vendió los derechos a la canción de la serie, se realizó por Calavera y una banda de garaje "Purple Filth" para el concurso de las bandas. En Billy y Mandy Salvan la Navidad, la canción Round and Round de la banda Ratt se escucha durante los créditos. Videojuego En el videojuego se puede escuchar la canción ¡CEREBROS! durante el combate contra el Meteoro Comecerebros. Durante los créditos, se puede escuchar la canción Darkness. Varios * Esta serie podría estar inspirada en la película Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * Durante la cabecera aparecen los personajes de la serie divididos en los del mundo mortal y los del Submundo. Curiosamente, Jack y Jeff nacieron en el mundo mortal, pero están en la parte del Submundo. * La banda sonora de la serie cambia de la 1ª a la 2ª temporada, (el cambio más notable es la música del título de los episodios). * Durante la 3ª Temporada, se suele distinguir las uñas de las manos de los personajes. * La serie también fue emitida en los canales de Telecinco y Telecinco 2. Ver también * Demonio Con Carne y Compañía * Demonio Con Carne Enlaces de interés * Página oficial (España). * Página oficial (Norteamérica). * Página oficial (Latinoamérica). en:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Categoría:Series